Hidupkan Kehidupanmu
by idesu19
Summary: Saat musim panas, Luc dan Sierra menikmati waktu minum bersama di bar saat perayaan kemenangan tentara Dunan. Disana Sierra bercerita akan masa lalunya, menyadarkan Luc akan pentingnya menjalani hidup. [One-shot. Completed]


FYI, fanfict ini diperuntukkan untuk lomba fanfict di sebuah SMA di daerah Klender, Indonesia, tahun 2014 lalu. Alhamdulillah juara II ^^

Now, enjoy the story~~

* * *

 **HIDUPKAN KEHIDUPANMU**

"Hari ini merupakan hari merayakan kemenangan kita dalam perang! Mari kita bersenang-senang sepuasnya!"

"Yeaaaahh!"

Semua orang di Istana Dunan bersorak dengan riang. Mereka menari, bercengkrama, bermain dan berpesta. Setelah perjuangan panjang yang pahit dan penuh liku, akhirnya mereka dapat mencicip hasil jerih payah dan pengorbanan mereka, yaitu kemenangan. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka menampakkan wajah sedih. Semua tampak gembira dan rasa lega terlukis di wajah mereka, karena mereka tahu bahwa setelah perang menyakitkan yang melanda seluruh negeri, mereka bisa kembali hidup dengan tenang dan damai.

Sang pemimpin, Riou, dikelilingi orang-orang yang memberi selamat atas keberhasilannya memimpin tentara Dunan hingga akhir perang. Walau masih muda, Riou telah diberi kepercayaan untuk memimpin. Pada awalnya, banyak yang meragukan kemampuan pemuda itu. Namun, setelah melihat keberhasilannya pada beberapa perang, mereka mulai menaruh rasa hormat yang tinggi kepada Riou.

Di balkon, seseorang menatap keramaian pesta dibawahnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna hijau tertiup angin yang berhembus dengan lembut.

"Selamat malam, _manusia_ ,"

Bersamaan dengan datangnya hembusan angin, seorang wanita muncul di sampingnya. Pria itu menoleh ke arah wanita tersebut. Seorang wanita muda yang putih pucat. Rambutnya berwarna putih keabuan berhiaskan bando berwarna ungu. Ia mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna putih, rok pendek warna biru muda, dan jubah berwarna ungu dan biru tua. Kedua matanya yang berwarna merah menatap pria berambut hijau di depannya dengan tajam, tapi tetap terlihat tenang. Mulutnya tersenyum; memperlihatkan kedua taring yang muncul dari balik bibirnya.

Pria berambut hijau itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku bukan 'manusia'. Aku punya nama, Sierra." ujarnya datar.

"Apa salahnya aku memanggilmu 'manusia'? Kau memang manusia, 'kan?" Sierra menyenderkan dirinya kepinggir balkon. Tangannya memegang sepotong semangka berwarna merah segar.

Pria berambut hijau menatapnya dengan intens. Pandangannya tertuju pada semangka yang sedang disantap Sierra. Menyadari akan tatapan pada dirinya, Sierra berkata dengan arogan, "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Menjijikkan." Ia menggigit semangka itu. "Tidak ada salahnya 'kan makan semangka saat musim panas?"

Memang suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan kemenangan dalam perang itu dirayakan pada saat musim panas. Walau panas dan mandi keringat, semua orang tetap antusias dalam perayaan.

Ingin sekali rasanya menikmati semangka segar yang manis itu, namun sang pria berambut hijau menahan keinginannya. Ia pun kembali memandang keramaian dibawah. Sierra ikut melirikkan sebelah matanya. "Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya ikut berpesta, kenapa tidak turun?"

Pria berambut hijau itu hanya terdiam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan Sierra. "Sungguh tidak sopan bila hanya terdiam saat diberi pertanyaan!" ujar Sierra. Merasa kesal dan terganggu, pria itu berjalan menjauh dan pergi dari balkon. Dengan langkah yang sama cepatnya Sierra mengejar dia.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengalihkan pandangan dariku? Sungguh tidak sopan meninggalkan seorang wanita sendirian seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladenimu. Ganggulah orang lain!"

Secepat kilat Sierra memegang lengan pria itu. "Luc, ikutlah minum bersamaku. Ada hal penting yang ingin kuceritakan padamu," kata Sierra pelan. Luc menatap kedua mata Sierra. Dari sorot matanya terlihat bahwa dia serius, dan tidak berniat main-main dengannya.

"Apakah sebegitu pentingnya sehingga harus diceritakan malam ini?" tanya Luc. Sierra mengangguk mantap. Setelah berbagai pertimbangan, Luc setuju untuk menemani Sierra.

"Pastikan hal ini sangat penting dan tidak menyita waktu berhargaku."

wvw

Mereka berdua pun pergi ke bar yang ada di istana. Beruntunglah disana sepi. Orang-orang lebih memilih untuk ikut berpesta di luar daripada hanya berdiam diri di dalam istana.

"Wah, wah, jarang sekali aku melihat kalian berdua!" seru Leona, sang pemilik bar yang sedang duduk santai dibalik meja kedai.

"Itu karena baru kali ini kau melihat kami berdua." kata Luc dingin.

"Walau saat musim panas pun Luc tetap dingin seperti biasa ya! Haha," balas Leona sambil tertawa renyah.

"Selamat malam, Leona," sapa Sierra sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ikut berpesta di luar?"

Leona menggoyang telapak tangannya. "Tidak, tidak. Kakiku pegal-pegal setelah berdansa," jawabnya sambil memandang kedua kakinya. "Kalau sudah baikan aku akan kembali bergabung, kok. Kalian mau pesan minuman?"

"Aku pesan satu yang favoritku ya. Tolong tambahkan es batu yang banyak. Terima kasih," kata Sierra sambil berlalu ke meja bundar dan duduk disana.

Leona mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luc. "Luc sendiri mau pesan apa? Susu cokelat?" tanyanya sambil bercanda.

"Aku tidak butuh minuman apapun." jawabnya ketus. Kemudian ia menghampiri Sierra yang sudah duduk manis disana.

Setelah pesanan Sierra datang, ia langsung menyesap minumannya. Luc memandang Sierra dengan tidak sabar. Hiruk pikuk keramaian pesta terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari luar.

"Kau tahu, Luc? Jauh sebelum ini aku juga pernah merayakan pesta yang sangat meriah di desa tempat tinggalku," ujar Sierra memulai pembicaraan. "Sebenarnya bukan pesta juga, sih. Tapi lebih ke festival kecil-kecilan. Aku ingat sekali waktu itu merupakan festival perayaan keberhasilan panen jagung terbesar setelah dua tahun. Sama seperti saat ini, festival itu juga kami rayakan saat musim panas."

Sambil bercerita, Sierra tersenyum bahagia. Kenangan yang dulu terpendam muncul kembali dalam benaknya. "Aku memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat baik dan sayang padaku; tidak pernah marah akan segala kelakuan nakalku. Orang-orang di desa juga sangat ramah. Teman-temanku juga baik dan menyenangkan... Kehidupanku sangat damai dan sempurna,"

Luc memperhatikan Sierra. Terlihat raut wajah yang bahagia, namun entah kenapa mengandung kesedihan yang mendalam. Kedua mata Sierra berkaca-kaca. "Rasanya aku ingin hidup seperti itu sampai akhir hidupku..."

Sierra kembali menyesap minumannya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kembali dengan pelan. Luc memilih untuk diam dan tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Kemudian, karena suatu insiden aku mendapatkan sebuah _rune_ dengan kekuatan yang menakutkan. Blue Moon Rune, itulah namanya." Luc melirik sebuah simbol berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna ungu muda yang terukir di tangannya kanannya.

"Blue Moon Rune merupakan _rune_ simbol kasih sayang dan penghancuran... Merupakan _rune_ yang dapat mengubah pemiliknya menjadi vampir dan abadi untuk selamanya." jelasnya. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Sierra tidak menginginkan ini semua. Seandainya waktu bisa diulang, ia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh yang memicu dirinya mendapatkan _rune_ itu. Sama sekali ia tidak bermimpi untuk hidup abadi dan berubah menjadi makhluk ganas penghisap darah manusia.

"Daripada berkah, _rune_ itu lebih merupakan sebuah kutukan," ujar Sierra. "Saat pertama kali mendapatkannya, aku kehilangan kendali. _Rune_ itu menguasai diriku sepenuhnya, mengubahku menjadi mesin penghancur. Aku membunuh semua orang yang aku sayangi—orang-orang di desa, teman-temanku, bahkan kedua orangtuaku... Aku menghancurkan segalanya."

Luc tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Sierra.

"Keadaan itu memaksaku untuk menarik diri ke hutan. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari kontak dengan manusia. Selama bertahun-tahun yang menyakitkan, aku berusaha menguasai _rune_ itu dan berhasil. Karena keberhasilan itu, aku dapat hidup tanpa perlu meneguk darah manusia."

Sierra mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke arah Luc. Luc agak tersentak dengan pergerakannya yang tiba-tiba itu, tapi dia berhasil tenang. Sierra tersenyum tipis.

"Berpuluh-puluh tahun berlalu dan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan dekatnya kematian. Saat itu, aku senang. Aku bisa hidup lebih lama dari manusia biasa..." katanya sambil terkekeh. "Tapi, aku salah besar. Setelah mengembara 70 tahun lamanya, untuk pertama kalinya aku berkata, 'Aku bosan hidup'. Manusia salah kalau menginginkan tubuh yang abadi, karena hidup selamanya itu tidak seenak yang mereka pikirkan,"

"Akhirnya, mau tidak mau aku harus menjalani hidup ini. Aku... Itu kewajibanku sebagai pemilik dari kutukan Blue Moon Rune... Selama hampir 800 tahun aku mengembara dan perlahan jiwaku mulai hilang. Aku seperti sebuah vas yang kosong; seperti kata pepatah 'hidup segan, mati tak mau'..."

"...Apa yang berusaha kau sampaikan?"

Sierra menatap Luc dengan lekat. "Sebagai manusia, jalani hidupmu dengan baik, Luc. Agar nanti kau punya kenangan yang menyenangkan, agar disaat ajalmu nanti kau tidak menyesal," Sierra mempererat genggaman pada gelas minumannya. "Jangan berakhir sepertiku..."

Disana, untuk pertama kalinya Luc melihat tubuh wanita itu gemetar menahan tangis. Sierra seorang wanita yang tegar. Pahit-manisnya kehidupan sudah ia jalani. Berbagai tragedi memilukan telah ia hadapi sehingga ia menjadi wanita yang kuat hingga saat ini. Sebenarnya, air matanya telah lama sekali kering, dan tubuhnya sudah tidak memiliki jiwa lagi, sehingga menangis sekarang pun tidak ada gunanya. Tapi, kenangan pahit _itu_ kembali, membuatnya ingat, dan menyebabkan munculnya rasa penyesalan yang tidak terelakkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sierra?" tanya Luc.

Sierra menggeleng kepalanya perlahan. "Ya, aku... tidak apa-apa. Hanya agak... pusing." Setelah terdiam sebentar, Sierra kembali meneguk minumannya.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku akan hal ini? Aku bukan seorang bocah, dan aku tidak butuh nasihatmu," ujar Luc.

Mendengar jawaban Luc, Sierra tertawa.

"Tidak ada yang lucu!" sahut Luc emosi. "Memang. Memang tidak ada yang lucu. Fufu," balas Sierra sambil menahan tawa.

"Luc, Luc... Seandainya kau lebih sering tersenyum dan lebih bahagia, aku tidak akan menceritakanmu hal ini dan tidak akan menasihatimu. Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu; kau tampak seperti bocah manusia yang mengenaskan." Sierra menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. "Aku jadi kasihan melihatmu, dan kupikir kau perlu tahu akan pentingnya menjalani hidup ini dengan sepenuhnya. Kau masih punya jiwa Luc..."

Luc mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan menatap Sierra dengan sangat tajam. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku..." ujarnya ketus.

"Aku sudah menceritakan tentang masa laluku. Sebagai gantinya, apa kau mau cerita tentang masa lalumu? Mungkin aku bisa membantu, mumpung aku lagi berbaik hati."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

"Kau ini manusia yang sombong sekali ya?"

Saat Luc ingin membalas, seorang pria tinggi besar seperti beruang masuk ke dalam bar. "Leona, pesta kembang apinya akan segera dimulai!" serunya.

Leona yang tadi sibuk mengurut kakinya, langsung berdiri dengan sigap. "Oke, Viktor! Aku akan segera kesana."

Viktor yang berdiri di ambang pintu, secara tidak sengaja melihat Sierra dan Luc. Diantara keduanya terdapat hawa-hawa tidak enak, tapi Viktor yang kurang peka tidak merasakannya sama sekali. "Yo, Sierra dan Luc! Tumben sekali berdua disini. Sedang apa kalian?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Selamat malam, Viktor. Aku hanya sedang memberi 'pelajaran' pada Luc kecil," jawab Sierra sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Luc. Merasa risih, Luc menepis tangan Sierra dengan keras.

"Pelajaran, heh? Hahaha," tawa Viktor. "Kalau sudah selesai, segeralah bergabung dengan kami. Lomba memukul buah semangka sudah hampir selesai. Kalau kalian tidak cepat-cepat, kalian akan ketinggalan pesta kembang apinya!"

Leona dan Viktor segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Luc bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati pintu. Sebelum melewatinya, Luc berhenti. "Sierra, aku ada satu pertanyaan. Apa takdir tidak bisa diubah?"

Sierra memperhatikan punggung Luc. Ia menyesap minumannya dengan pelan dan menjawab, "Takdir memang tidak bisa diubah, Luc. Tapi, dengan usaha yang sungguh-sungguh, kau bisa membuat roda takdir itu _sedikit_ melenceng dari jalannya,"

"Yang terpenting, lakukan itu sambil menjaga jiwamu."

Luc menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sierra. Setelah tersenyum kecil, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan segera berlalu. Sierra tersenyum lega. Ia kembali menikmati suasana bar yang sepi dan perlahan, tenggelam dalam lamunan.

wvw

Disanalah Luc berdiri. Dibelakang kerumunan orang-orang. Kembang api menghiasi malam dengan warna-warninya yang indah. Sorak sorai orang-orang terdengar dari segala penjuru.

"Jalani hidup dengan sepenuhnya sebagai manusia, huh?" Luc menatap langit. Angin berhembus menerpa rambutnya yang berwarna hijau. Ia tertawa kecil, lalu tersenyum pahit. "Sayangnya... aku juga sudah lama kehilangan jiwa manusiaku..."

-Tamat-


End file.
